


Единственный минус одиночества

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dildos, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: Баки нравилось жить одному. Но был минус – к бытовой расслабленности быстро привыкаешь.





	Единственный минус одиночества

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается вот такой дилдо https://bad-dragon.com/products/orochi

В общем и целом, Баки устраивало одиночество. Возможность прийти в себя, иметь безопасное и свободное от других людей место, не подстраиваться под чужой режим дня или убираться по собственному желанию, а не когда приходят гости или сосед начинает пинать. Все варианты дрочки в любой момент, в конце концов.

Минус был только один – к бытовой расслабленности быстро привыкаешь.

Поэтому вечером в пятницу, когда в порыве странного, зревшего уже давно, влечения они с Сэмом выбрали квартиру Баки как ближайшую альтернативу подворотне с мусорными баками, наводить порядок было уже поздно.

(Не то чтобы Баки не пытался хотя бы избавиться от кучи оберток от шоколадок)

(К сожалению, он сконцентрировался не на том)

Пока Баки сгребал лишнее со стола в мусорный пакет и доставал им холодного пива, Сэм пошел отлить.

– Барнс!

Баки поставил бутылки и прошел к ванной, пытаясь вспомнить, висит ли там полотенце для рук. Или туалетная бумага. Или еще какая хрень, которую не смог найти Сэм.  
Выяснилось, что Сэм нашел все и немного больше.

– Знаешь, могу только выразить восхищение твоим вкусом, – сказал, ухмыляясь, тот.

Баки перевел взгляд на дилдо, который конечно остался прикрепленным к стене ванной. Первые несколько раз после использования Баки отлеплял его, но потом задолбался возиться с присоской, да и не заходил к нему никто. И вот результат.

– Еб твою мать, – пробормотал Баки и прикрыл глаза ладонью, чувствуя, как лицо пылает от смущения, – сделай вид, что ослеп, а?

– Не могу! – у Сэма слишком веселый тон, но чего еще было ожидать. – Теперь меня мучает вопрос, почему именно тут?

– Гладкая и устойчивая поверхность, – Баки вздохнул и поднял на него взгляд. – Холодильник я бы сдвинул.

Конечно, Сэм заржал, как конь, но тут же потянулся к нему и спустя секунду они уже целовались. Баки запустил ладонь под его футболку и с силой провел по спине ладонью, наслаждаясь ощущением перекатывающихся мышц. Сэм потерся вставшим членом о его бедро. Повестка вечера снова уверенно возвращалась к тому, для чего они сюда пришли.

– Только боюсь, я проиграю в сравнении, – хрипло сказал Сэм, подталкивая его вглубь квартиры и одновременно помогая расстегнуть джинсы.

– Еще бы, – Баки усмехнулся, когда тот поднял бровь и изобразил обиду, – мой дружок от «Бэд Дрэгон» светится в темноте.

Сэм снова засмеялся и единым движением спустил штаны и трусы к лодыжкам.  
– Ну, я тоже кое-что могу.

Баки сглотнул, кивнул и решил, что мыслительная деятельность в ближайшее время ему не понадобится.


End file.
